


Protection

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Protection

**Title:** Protection  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Scream  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor, no warnings.  
 **A/N:** I've always thought this, too, actually.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Protection

~

Ron tilted his head. “It’s a bit gruesome.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “This is a very famous and brilliant painting by Edvard Munch. It’s called [The Scream](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:The_Scream.jpg) and he’s recreated it in several variations including a pastel--”

As Hermione rambled on, Ron leaned close to Harry. “I don’t like it.”

“Me either.” Harry frowned. “I dunno why, though.”

“I do.”

Harry looked at him. “OK. Why don’t I like it, then?”

“Because the bloke in the picture resembles Voldemort.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Shit, you’re right.”

Ron nodded. “I know.” He smiled. “But don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

~


End file.
